Los nuevos tiempos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Las aventuras de Harry Potter y sus amigos terminaron mucho tiempo atrás y el mundo mágico vive una nueva etapa en su historia, con otros protagonistas y otras anécdotas que relatar. Conjunto de drabbles escritos para el Reto Conmemorativo "¡Ya son 1000!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".
1. Cristal

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __**"¡Ya son mil!"**__ del foro __**"Amor de tercera generación".**_

* * *

**I**

**Cristal**

_Victoire Weasley_

Victoire es una niña flaca, de pelo rubio y largo, ojos azules y piel pálida. A simple vista parece frágil como el **cristal**, pero basta con conocerla un poco para saber que es fiera como una leona. O si no que se lo pregunten a James, quien ha intentado hacerse con su muñeca favorita.

—No tienes que pegarle al primo. Es pequeño.

—¡Es mi muñeca!

Bill suspira y mira a su sollozante sobrino. Quiere que Victoire entre en razón, pero es una Weasley cabezota.

—Pídele perdón.

La niña frunce el ceño y obedece.

—Lo siento.

Y parece frágil de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Antigüedad

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**II**

**Antigüedad**

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Scorpius se sienta a los pies de su abuela y escucha con la boca abierta las historias de la familia Malfoy. Le fascina saber que sus antepasados fueron brujos desde la **Antigüedad** y sólo necesita cerrar los ojos para imaginarse que está junto a ellos, corriendo mil aventuras y convirtiéndose en un brujo poderoso.

No sabe que Narcissa omite los detalles más escabrosos, aquellos de los que hombres como Lucius se sienten orgullosos pero que un niño como Scorpius no necesita conocer. Merece crecer en paz, sin prejuicios ni odios y alejado de todos los errores cometidos por sus ancestros.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Música

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**III**

**Música**

_Dominique Weasley_

Cuando está triste, asustado o se siente solo, Dominique siempre canta. La **música** es su refugio y su esperanza desde que descubrió que cantando nunca tartamudea.

Los profesores repiten una y mil veces que su voz es un auténtico prodigio y no le ha quedado más remedio que creerles porque nadie insistiría tanto en una mentira.

En aquel paraje perdido de Austria, mientras sus sueños se hacen realidad, Dominique Weasley adquiere una autoestima que jamás ha tenido y, con el tiempo, cantar se convierte en un placer y deja de ser una escapatoria.

Y lo más importante: se siente feliz.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Desorden

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**IV**

**Desorden**

_Lorcan Scamander_

Mamá no suele ser mandona, pero es insistente con una cosa:

—Niños, ordenad vuestra habitación.

Lorcan pensaba que mamá les decía eso para evitar que se fueran a buscar bichos al jardín, pero ahora que ve el **desorden** reinante en el lado de su habitación, sabe que era por su bien.

La mitad de Lysander está tan perfecta como siempre y su hermano está a punto de irse a jugar.

—¿Me ayudas?

El niño suspira, pero Lorcan no teme por su respuesta.

—Vale. Pero vamos a darnos prisa.

Lorcan se pone manos a la obra. No será desordenado nunca más.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Diversión

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**V**

**Diversión**

_Molly Weasley_

—¡Sube!

—¿Quieres recordarme por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque es divertido. ¡Vamos, Molly!

Johan extiende un brazo en su dirección y finalmente la joven se agarra a su mano para subirse al vagón de la muy muggle montaña rusa. Se siente tonta y frunce el ceño, pareciéndose más que nunca a su padre.

—¡Oh, sí, Kepler! Un parque de atracciones es el colmo de la **diversión**.

No ha dejado de refunfuñar en todo el día, aunque internamente reconoce que se lo está pasando bien. Johan le da un beso en la mejilla y Molly tiene que sonreír. Quiere a ese idiota.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Búho

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VI**

**Búho**

_Lily Potter_

Lily es muy pequeña y lista y sabe a ciencia cierta que es el ojito derecho de papá. Cuando quiere algo, sólo tiene que pedírselo a él y poner cara de niña buena porque, aunque se resista, siempre le da lo que quiere.

—¡Qué **búho** más bonito!

Papá se detiene y la mira de reojo.

—Ya tenemos una lechuza, cariño.

—Pero yo quiero un búho. Mío.

Es grande, tiene las plumas de color pardo y los ojos amarillos y se ve muy regio y elegante. Papá niega con la cabeza y Lily decide que su nueva mascota se llamará Leopold.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Cadena

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VII**

**Cadena**

_Louis Weasley_

Louis sabe que lo que ha hecho no está bien, pero no ha podido controlarse. Cuando vio la **cadena** de oro colgando del cuello de su compañero de Ravenclaw, se sintió como un cuervo ante un tesoro brillante y fabuloso.

A sus escasos once años, es consciente de que robar es una cosa de delincuentes y que podría sufrir graves castigos si lo pillaran. Por eso decide ser cuidadoso. Puesto que no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos, al menos será discreto y se asegurará de no levantar sospechas.

Su mejor baza es ser un Weasley. Ellos nunca robarían nada.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Horror

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VIII**

**Horror**

_Roxanne Weasley_

—¡Qué **horror**! ¡Mirad mi pelo!

Roxanne, que está sentada sobre su cama, levanta la vista para mirar a su compañera. Siempre ha sabido que es una tonta superficial y ese momento lo confirma.

—Ha sido el hechizo. ¡Dijiste que saldría bien! ¡Yo quería ser rubia, no quedarme así!

Todo parece indicar que pronto habrá llantos amargos, así que decide intervenir.

—¿Por qué no te callas y bajas a que te vea la enfermera? Tengo que estudiar y me molestan tus gritos.

La chica se indigna, alza el mentón y se va marcha. Roxanne sonríe. ¡Al fin un poco de paz!

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Misterio

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**IX**

**Misterio**

_James Sirius Potter_

James admira muchísimo a su papá. Sabe que es un héroe que vivió grandes aventuras y resolvió un montón de **misterios **y se siente muy orgulloso de él.

Pero no sólo le admira por eso. Lo mejor de papá es que siempre juega con él cuando le apetece, que nunca le obliga a comerse las verduras aunque mamá se ponga como una fiera y que le lee cuentos todas las noches.

James está seguro de que su papá es único y que lo seguiría siendo aunque no fuera el héroe valiente y justiciero que todos dicen que es.

Es genial.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	10. Errores

**LOS NUEVOS TIEMPOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**SEPARADOR**

**X**

**Errores**

_Hugo Weasley_

Hugo mira la selección desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero sus pensamientos están muy lejos del Gran Comedor. Piensa en todos los **errores** que los brujos han cometido a lo largo de la Historia y en todo el dolor que éstos han ocasionado y se centra en el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Él tiene la culpa de todo. Él separa a los brujos desde que cumplen once años y Hugo sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Puede que sólo sea un crío, pero va a deshacerse de ese objeto mágico. Lo logrará cueste lo que cueste. Como que se llama Hugo Weasley.

**SEPARADOR**

_Esta es la última viñeta. Espero que os hayan gustado todas. ¿Me comentaréis vuestra opinión?_


End file.
